Willing to Admit
by Six2VII
Summary: Mystic Falls holds it's Second Annual Bachelor's Auction. Everyone comes out to support the charity event. Romantic hijinks ensue when the auction goes terribly wrong to Bonnie and Caroline's dismay. Main Paring(s): Stefonnie and Baroline. Story touches on a whole lot of other ships. ***Rated M for some violence, language, and mild sexual content***
1. Love and Disaster

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: I got this idea from watching an episode of _Hart of Dixie_. I started writing this after Jeremy died, so it's an AU after that point I guess. Jeremy's death affected me more than I thought it would, so this is me reconciling his death and Bonnie's madness. As always, Baroline is off in this thing. ****Sorry for any grammatical errors. **Mild Graphic Violence. Some sexual content. 

* * *

_How did she get here? She didn't know. One minute she was talking to Caroline and the next she was running through the woods trying to escape her attackers. They weren't fast she could easily outrun them, but there were so many. The forest was littered with corpses and strewn body parts. Blood and gore was everywhere; the stench of it sickened her. She ran but she wasn't sure why. She wasn't scared, well until she watched in horror as hundreds of reanimated rotting bodies shuffled towards a poor man. His comrade lay at his feet being devoured alive. He screamed trying to hack away at them with his utility knife but an undead creature came from behind him and took a bite out of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the gurgling scream then backed away from the mob, a few turning to follow. She ran down a hill trying to navigate the slope when she tripped on a…was that a hat? What was a sheriff's hat doing in the middle of the forest? She fell, cursing her luck, tumbling landing on her right side. She closed her eyes bracing for impact afraid of what she would find when she opened them._

_It was not the familiar smell and feel of the earth beneath her. She peeked opening her eyes slowly. She found herself inside a dark room. Maybe it was a cellar. Everything around her was cold dark grimy metal. A window to her right revealed nothing but blackness splashed and dotted with various colors of light. It was if the night sky had swallowed her whole or if she was in spa-…no she couldn't be. She was behind some pallets but she heard growling and the clinking of metal. Bonnie slowly rose to a crouch moving silently towards the noise. She watched as deformed men tried to pry open a metal door. She heard yelling and the thud of bodies hitting the grates below her feet. She could only make out a few names, "Zoe, Jayne, and River." She felt a presence behind her and turned to stare into a horrifying face. He had patches of flesh removed from his face. Cuts were sewn together in the most haphazard fashion. One of his ears had been sliced in half and the other looked as if it had been bitten off. From what she could tell as he stood there growling and drooling several of his teeth were missing, and he had no tongue, it had been cut out, but he did have a gun or something resembling a gun. He grabbed her shoulders turning her. _

_Bonnie was expecting pallets and a deadly battle when she turned not the scene before her. It was like she was in a dessert except the sky was black and fire raged all around her. The heat was suffocating. She scrunched her eyes trying to make out the figures in the distance. She looked down at the plateau she was standing on and the molten rock that surrounded her. Thousands of men were chained to the walls. Their agonizing wails filled her ears. The man nearest her wore a grimace. His hair was short, blonde, and spiky. His eyes were green-grey or green brown she couldn't tell. His bare skin was red except for the black tattoo of a pentagram inside a star on his chest. He hung stone-faced unlike his fellow prisoners. Bonnie had seen him somewhere before, but where? Suddenly black thorny creatures materialized below her, leaping up trying to reach her. They were shaped like dogs but their eyes were crimson. Their claws sharp as they dug into the rock trying to attack her. Snarling and snapping as they slid back down unsuccessfully. She tried to gather her power but it was no use. Behind her a growl escaped a beast's lips. She turned just as he lunged at her throat. _

_She stumbled backwards she was falling into the pack of beasts that waited ready to tear her flesh from her bones. She landed hard but in a seated position. Wails and growls were replaced with soft music. She was in a wood chair? She looked around the dim room lit by candlelight. She was alone with a plate of pasta and shellfish. The clams on her plate started moving, music were coming from their shells. She leaned down to listen… she knew this song. Was that JT?_

Bonnie opened her eyes. Justin Timberlake's Pusher Love Girl was coming from her iPhone on her nightstand. She reached over to cut off the alarm on her phone. She looked at the time and groaned. She forgot to set it early for today. _Shit_. She was going to be late. Caroline was going to kill her. Why did she promise she would help with this stupid fundraiser? Oh yeah, so her dad wouldn't lock her away in the loony bin, which Caroline would be forced to break her out of. It had been almost six months since she had regained her "sanity." Caroline told her she needed to get out, to move on, to live again. She guessed she could try.

* * *

"What was that?" Anna said stepping into Bonnie's room. She felt guilty being there. Her actions had broken the young witch's heart. "What was what?" Anna gave a Jeremy a pointed look. He sighed moving towards Bonnie's bathroom door. She was showering inside. She used to sing in the shower. Now she usually cried. He sighed as he heard the sobs in between the drops of water hitting the tile.

"I'm calling it an intervention." He said folded his arms across his chest. "Jeremy, you shouldn't be here. You're entering her dreams now? You'll never move on if you can't let Bonnie go." Jeremy disappeared and reappeared in front of Anna's face.

"Let her go? She didn't let me go? I can't…I love her." Anna winced at his declaration. He grabbed her hands. "I hate to see her like this. This is my fault. I need to help her. Help her move on. I can fix this." Anna squeezed Jeremy's hands pleading with her eyes.

"Jeremy you can't stay here forever. I get why you want to help her but Jer- you might be stuck here forever. You can come be with me, my mom, Jenna and Alaric. We can be together forever." Jeremy smiled at the thought, but still he dropped her hands.

"I have to take care of Bonnie first. I owe her."

"What about me Jeremy," Anna said softly? "You know I love you, Anna. I love you both but I can't leave here knowing she is alone. We will have each other forever. I'm just trying to make sure Bonnie has someone too."

At that moment Bonnie walked out of the shower. She stopped and looked around her room like she knew they were there. Jeremy faded quickly and Anna was going to follow but she stopped as Bonnie turned towards her. Anna gasped. Could she see her? Bonnie stared at the spot a few more seconds but then turned walking slowly to her dresser. Anna felt the pull as Jeremy travelled further away from her. She disintegrated, off to find Jeremy. He was right. It was clear the Bennett witch was struggling and needed their help.

* * *

"Tiki that banner is far from straight." Caroline barked as she signed a clipboard for a bored deliveryman. "April!" April appeared beside a clearly infuriated Tiki. "April can you help Tiki straighten the banner? Then see if you can find out what's taking the bakery so long to get here?" April nodded scurrying off after Tiki. Caroline put her hands on her hips looking around the room. "Where the hell is Bonnie Bennett?"

"She's outside Barbie, and these "marble" columns are clearly plastic. At least you could have found something a bit more tasteful," Rebekah said wrapping silver gauze around the stands. "Remind me why you're here again?"

Rebekah straightened to her full height, and said matter-of-factly, "Not that you care or that it's any of your business but I want a normal life with or without the cure, and Mystic Falls has a certain allure." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well if that Allure is Matt Donovan, give it up. I plan on him and Bonnie getting married and having adorable babies." Rebekah glared at Caroline. Caroline ignored her turned and went off in search of her bestie.

* * *

"Bonnie" Bonnie looked up at the oh-so-familiar "are you having breakdown" Caroline face. Bonnie couldn't blame her. She did go a little crazy forcing her friend to sacrifice twelve of her sisters. She had been having mini breakdowns ever since: nothing big, just a small fire, minor property damage, and a seared Salvatore here and there. What's strange is Damon just puts the fire out. He does not fight back like he used to. I guess they are afraid of the psychotic witch.

It had been three months and counting since an incident. "Yeah Care" Caroline took the seat beside her friend. "What are you doing back here?" Caroline said looking around the stoner pit. "I don't know. I miss Jeremy. Sometimes it's like he's here with me." Caroline wraps an arm around her friend. "I know." They sit in silence for a while. Finally Caroline pipes up, "Why don't you come back inside and help me yell at my minions?" Bonnie smiles. "I don't think they would like being called that Caroline, especially Rebekah." Caroline huffs.

"She's just mad because I got voted committee chair. I mean the nerve of that be-otch trying to head up the committee when the fundraiser was my idea?" Bonnie smiles knowingly. "What!?" Bonnie laughs. "Come on Care you know you got this idea from _Hart of Dixie_. Bidding on picnic baskets to win a date with a bachelor? I was at your house watching it with you when your face lit up like a Christmas tree." Caroline looks sheepish. Then rolls her eyes.

"Well it was good idea and no one else thought of anything better." Bonnie chuckles and shakes her head. "Admit it. It's a good idea." Caroline says standing reaching out a hand for Bonnie. "It's a great idea." Caroline smiles pulling Bonnie up. "I'm glad you're here today Bonnie, and I have a surprise for you!" Caroline says bouncing up and down on her tiptoes while reaching into her pocket.

Bonnie's eyes grow wide and she says hesitantly, "What is it?" Caroline grips an envelope in her hand. "Now promise you will hear me out." Bonnie scrunches her eyes then nods in consent. "It's your birthday coming up and I wanted to get you something special. Something you need and something that would be fun." Caroline bites her lip then says quickly, "SoI'mgivingyou$500dollarstobuythebasket/bachelorofyourchoice."

Bonnie is confused at first then her brains processes what Caroline says. She let's go of her friend and starts moving toward the school auditorium. "No." Caroline follows her. "Yes." Bonnie turns shaking her head. "No Caroline. Uh-Uh." Caroline sighs. "Yes Bon. Look I get it. You loved him. You moved heaven and earth to bring him back. You were going to destroy the veil between the worlds to bring him back…again." Caroline says raising her arms in the air.

Her voice drops to a whisper as she sees the deadly look on her friends face. "I get it Bon. You loved him, but I love you and he's gone. It's almost been a year." Bonnie purses her lips. One perfect tear slides down her face. "Having fun for one night, living your life, moving on does not mean you love him any less. Jeremy would want you to move on." Caroline says wiping her friends tears. "Besides…you don't have to marry the guy. Just do something for yourself."

Bonnie started to shake her head; Caroline grabbed her hands looking at her with puppy eyes, "then do it for me." The truth was Bonnie did love Jeremy but not strictly in a romantic sense, in the end she thought they may have been heading back down that road. But honestly, she would have done all of those things for any of her friends.

But more relevant to her dating predicament was the fact that she just didn't trust herself. How could she date people when she did not trust that she would not kill them or set them on fire if they did not say the right things? She struggled against the darkness inside her daily.

Besides she had been manipulated and used long before Shane and Silas showed up and she just did not know if she could deal with people right now, not in this state. A small voice inside her head piped up. Caroline is right. Being sad and lonely is tiring and…well…lonely. Isn't it time? Her pessimism reared its ugly head. Who would want you anyway? She could see it now, "Bonnie Bennett? Nah…I'm good. That bitch cray." Her loins rebutted, it had been more than a year since someone besides herself had _touched_ her intimately. There was that time with Stefan but she didn't want to think about that.

Bonnie sighed, looking into Caroline's hopeful eyes. "It's your money." Caroline started bouncing again "Yay!" Bonnie shook her head but smiled despite her anxiousness. "I don't know what your happy for? Once the guy finds out it's crazy Bonnie they are going to run for the hills." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I have a plan." Bonnie sighed. "Of course you do." The amused witch started to walk towards the auditorium again.

"We are going shopping to get you out of this depressing granny look you got going on. We are going to let Tiki's mom do your hair and makeup because as much as she annoys me, her hair has been flawless lately. And I love your demure style but tomorrow we need to sex kitten you up. I saw Matt buy the walking dead for his basket so remember that." Bonnie stopped in the middle of the school hallway.

"Wait…Matt? You're trying to hook me up with Matt?" Caroline pulled her friend forward. "Duh. Besides me, who has checked on you everyday and brings you burger and fries from the Grill every Friday?" Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Matt." Caroline moves her head up and down. "That's right Matt. As far as I can see he's the only other person besides Tyler and me who acts like he gives a damn. Okay and maybe Stefan too when he's got his blood lust under control. Don't give me that face."

Bonnie starts, "but Matt's been with you _and Elena_." Caroline rolls her eyes, "Who cares. And really…Elena who? Matt deserves the best. You deserve the best. Y'all are the best. End of discussion." Caroline says turning to look into her friend's eyes. Bonnie bites her lip. I mean it wasn't as if she was opposed to the idea. She really cares about Matt. He had stuck with her. She wants to cry at that thought. When did she become so…weepy?

"What if I hurt him, and not like emotionally, cheating on him with a ghost. Like expression-evil Bonnie." Caroline grabs her by the shoulders. "I know you would never hurt him, or any of us for that matter. Well…" Caroline hesitates. Bonnie smiles. "Maybe Damon." Both girls say in unison. They giggle. Caroline reaches for the door, looking through the window she already sees she can't leave folks alone for five minutes.

Bonnie grabs her hand. "I love you Care." Caroline squeezes it back. "I love you too Bon. Now I have to go regulate." Bonnie watches as Caroline enters the room. "Trevor what the hell is that?" wafts back out to the hall. Bonnie smiles to herself and enters watching the Queen Bee in rare form.

* * *

"Good evening Caroline. I apologize for my abruptness, but is it too late to enter a basket?" Caroline turns to look at the immaculately dressed man before her. Why did she get the artsy original for a stalker? She raises a brow. "Elijah I didn't know you were interested in our little cause." Elijah smiles. "Well I can see the benefit of expanding the hospital here in Mystic Falls. I also have a very convincing brother who assured me the cause was worthy." Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, secretly smiling inwardly. If she had a heartbeat it would have been a flutter. What had gotten into her? Or maybe the question was who?

Elijah glanced at her quizzically. It seems his brother was gaining ground with the baby vampire. Ah Niklaus…they always succumb to his charms. At least his intentions seemed admirably this time around.

"Yeah…I mean sure. Actually you're a lifesaver. Mayor Hopkins had to pull out at the last minute." Elijah smiled. "But you already knew that…Caroline said reading the vampires expression." Elijah handed her his basket. "You are very good at reading people Caroline, and may I say quite beautiful. I see why my brother is so smitten." Elijah turned and exited the gym. Just as Tyler, Stefan, Matt, and Damon walked in.

They all watched the original disappear around the corner then turned to eye Caroline. "What did he want?" Tyler said setting his basket down on the table. Caroline raised Elijah's basket. "To drop off his basket. He had one day to put his together and he still beat you slackers here." She glared at them all.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm doing this Blondie," Damon sneered. "Well since you and Klaus blew up the hospital I would think you would want to help." At the mention of Klaus's name Tyler winced. Damon noticed and added, "Where is your boyfriend? I don't see his basket." Caroline rolled her eyes and chanced a glance at Tyler who looked like he was going to take Damon's head off his shoulders. "Shut up Damon. Tyler is my boyfriend. Klaus is delusional. But for the record his basket was here yesterday."

Each man reacted differently to this bit of information. Matt sighed, and then mumbled "Show-off." Stefan folded his arms. Damon glowered, and Tyler rolled his eyes. After clearly showing their annoyance each man found a column to place their basket on. "Now everyone be here…" All the guys responded in unison "At 5:30 sharp." Caroline pursed her lips and looked around as everyone was laughing, even her minions. Caroline was not amused. Tyler saw her face and walked over to her pulling her into a giant bear hug. "We know Babe." He pecked her on the lips. "Me, Matt and Stef are going to the Grill then picking up our suits. Do you need anything else?"

Caroline put her hand on her chin to think. "No, Bonnie and me are going shopping for her dress after this so I think that's" Stefan lifted off the wall he was leaning against. "Wait…is Bonnie coming?" Matt and Tyler smiled. Damon's eyes got ten times bigger. "Yeah I talked her into it. I think the bribe I gave her helped also," Caroline said turning back to organizing the event table. Stefan just stared.

"That's great. Finally she's out of the house, if I had to watch another episode of Grey's Anatomy. I swear I was going to flip." Matt said shaking his head. Stefan felt guilty. Matt and Caroline really looked out for Bonnie. Even Tyler, when he was not dodging Klaus.

He had tried to visit her, but at first he could not see her like that. The guilt overwhelmed him, and then after, there was that time she had set him on fire. He deserved it. He had fallen off the bunny diet and they were spending a lot of time together. Something was shifting in their relationship; they were finding more excuses to touch each other.

On this particular night, the movie he chose on Netflix was a little risqué. He tried not to dwell on the fact he may have done that purposefully. It had been months since he had had sex. Bonnie was wrapped in his arms when the scene went from rom-com to soft-core porn. He was immediately aroused more ways than one. She looked back reacting to the sudden hardness against her back and she caught a glimpse of the ripper. Before he knew it his pants were on fire and not in a good way.

He apologized profusely then left the house. Him and Damon were to blame for so much of her loss. He had to go and vamp out on her? Especially when he had just won back her trust. It was a low point. He definitely couldn't see her after then. He texts her now and again. Her texts are curt and to the point, which he gets, and he pretty much tries not to bother her. He misses her more than she knows and more than he is willing to admit.

"Well I hope you have a fire extinguisher handy." Damon said walking out of the auditorium. "Bye Bay," Tyler said pulling Caroline into a kiss. "Uggh…Get a room. Ty, Stef I'm be at the truck," Matt said heading for the door. Tyler released his girlfriend and left the auditorium.

Caroline went back to her work, forgetting Stefan was still there, when he spoke after a moment he startled her, "How is she doing?" Caroline turned to look at her friend. She knew very well he knew. The Salvatore's had a creepy habit of stalking the women they cared about. She had seen him one night as she was leaving Bonnie's. He was in the shadows underneath her window. He and Damon had a habit of checking in on her without Bonnie's knowledge. Stefan came daily, Damon when the mood hit him. She could smell them all around her house. She didn't know if it was guilt or just fear that kept them at arms length.

"She's better. She's not 100%. But we laughed today, she made a joke, and she's going to bid on a Matt's basket so I'd say she's better." Stefan furrowed his brow and put his hands in his pockets. _Matt's basket? Careful Ripper. _

He avoided going to Bonnie's on Friday evenings because Matt was there. Matt was his friend and Bonnie's friend, well… that's what he had to tell himself after he looked through her window one night, and saw them cuddled on the couch. They were a little too close if you asked him, childhood friends or not. He was always afraid he was going to come late one Friday night and Matt was going to be in her bedroom. The thought frightened him, well actually the thought of what he we do frightened him. He was doing well, but he didn't have complete control over the ripper yet, especially when it came to Bonnie.

Caroline watched Stefan lost in his thoughts. She noticed his clear displeasure. Stefan quickly recovered, his lips easing into a smile. "That's good. I'm happy she's getting back into the swing of things. See you later Care." She watched him leave.

If he was in a better place, Caroline could trust Stefan with Bonnie's heart, but he had turned into a metaphoric hybrid, half Ripper/half Brooding Stefan. Bonnie needed stability no matter Stefan's growing affections towards her. He was a sucker for a project, and Caroline was certain that Stefan and Bonnie right now would be the blind leading the blind.

She had known for a while they were attracted to each other but who would notice with Elena at center stage of everyone's life. Caroline, that's who. She smiled to herself. She had lost one sister to the dark side. She wasn't going to lose another sister and her brother. No, Bonnie needed Matt. I wonder if Bonnie will take Matt's name. I mean to be a Bennett Witch does she have to have the Bennett name? Caroline looked up at April dragging a prop across the floor. "April don't drag it." Do I have to do everything?

* * *

"Well it looks like it worked. Bonnie's is going on a date with Matt." Anna said sitting down by the love of her life and afterlife. Jeremy said standing and pacing, "No…Caroline's wrong. It shouldn't be Matt. It should be Stefan." Anna frowned.

"I thought Stefan was Elena's Epic Love." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Have you seen what's become of my sister? Besides, tell that to Damon. Stefan and Bonnie have a bond. It hasn't been nurtured in a while but it's there." Anna shook her head, grabbing his hand to keep him from moving.

"You listened to Caroline's thoughts. Stefan is two steps away from being the Ripper." Jeremy knelt in front of his mate. "And Bonnie is two steps away from being Bonnie, Mistress of the Dark. They are both in recovery. They can understand each other. Help each other without judgment or trying to make each other into something they are not. Its acceptance, understanding. Add that to their already natural chemistry and you have…"

"A supernatural Bonnie and Clyde. He rips the bodies apart. She set's them on fire to get rid of the evidence." Jeremy smirks, then sighs. "No. You have love." Anna raises her brow, and contradicts, "Or disaster." He steals a kiss from her lips. "Either way you have to admit they are perfect for each other." Anna shakes her head. "I don't know…so what are we going to do?" Jeremy steals another kiss. "We are going to nurture."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is full of action and characters.****  
**


	2. Survival and Love

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: Night of the event. A lot of Action. Everybody shows up to party. ****Sorry for any grammatical errors. Violence ensues.**

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe Caroline forced her to come an hour early. She was forced to sit through Caroline berating debutants dying to either win her approval or take her place. Sadly, she could tell April was in the approval category. "Caroline please calm down everything looks beautiful." Caroline spun around to face her friend. "You think so?" Bonnie climbed the stairs to the stage to peek inside the baskets. "I do."

Caroline beamed, then furrowed her brow, "What do you think your doing?" Bonnie stopped. "I'm going to look to see which one has Walking Dead in it." Caroline put her hands on her hips. "Um…no your not. Those baskets have been rearranged several times so I don't even know what basket belongs to whom. I gave you a clue. You're a smart girl. You can figure out which one is Matt's." Bonnie sighed and stomped back down the stairs.

"Okay but if I end up with pervy Greg. I'm going to kill you." Caroline giggled. "So noted." She turned around taking in the decorations, the stage, and the bar. "I think we are ready. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Stefan watched her from afar. He had to admit he still dreamt about the smell of her blood. The dress she had on wasn't helping his cravings. It was a black and cream stretchy thing that clung to her in all the right places. She looked amazing. His mind also kept traveling to the very graphic dream he had about her last night. The way he imagined the way she felt, tasted, it was like it was real, like he knew every curve from memory. It took four blood bags and a blonde waitress to stop him from heading back to her house last night. He had already made his usual rounds earlier that evening.

He watched her now biting her lip, subconsciously pulling the hem of her dress down. That dress had to be Caroline's doing. It could very well be his undoing. He would do his best to stay away from her.

"Why are you looking at Bonnie like a meal." Tyler said coming up behind him handing him whiskey. "Thanks," Stefan said gulping it down. "It looks like you needed it. Whew, Man I love Care but Bonnie in that dress takes me back to eighth grade when I would do anything to get her attention." Stefan gulped more of his drink, taking another glance. "I just hope she's alright." Tyler smirked. "Uh-huh. It looks like she's doing fine bro."

Across the room Bonnie grabbed a small pastry off a passing waiter's tray. "Wow, Bonnie you look amazing." She stuffed the tiny dessert in her mouth and turned to find Matt smiling at her. Usually, obvious leering would put her off, but it was Matt, and he was just so adorable. She smiled, "Take a picture it'll last longer." He raised a brow. "I might just do that," taking out his phone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. They both smiled up at his camera phone as he captured the moment.

"You clean up nice yourself, Donovan." He struck pose and did a spin, while she smiled up at him. Suddenly his face turned serious, "I'm happy you're here tonight Bon." She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Well isn't this sickening." Damon said strolling over to the pair with Elena in tow. Elena glanced over Matt and Bonnie then yawned. "Damon," Bonnie said tightly. "Where's my hug, witchy?" Bonnie looked past Damon at the woman she once called sister. Elena's attentions were elsewhere. She had no desire to acknowledge her childhood friends. Matt could see the tears and rage forming in Bonnie's eyes. "Come on Bon. Let's go get a drink."

Caroline could have wrung Elena's neck. She had watched the exchange from across the room. She would have done so if Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah had not just walked over to her. "Caroline you look stunning as always." Caroline was too worried about her friend to register what the hybrid had just said. "What?" She said looking up at him. "I said you look positively edible." Elijah rolled his eyes. "Don't be crass Niklaus."

Caroline took in the four individuals in front of her dressed to the nines. One of them didn't belong. "Uh…where'd you get the stray?" Hayley had been trying to ignore the blonde vampire. When she walked in she had immediately spotted Tyler. She rolled her eyes then huffed. "Oh look the bar. I think I'll go get a drink," Hayley said touching the sleeve of Klaus's jacket. Caroline cocked her head to the side and raised a brow. "Careful Caroline, someone might think you were jealous," Rebekah said glancing at Tyler.

Caroline turned to see Tyler and Stefan taking in the whole scene. Klaus eyes narrowed his mouth pulled into a smirk. "Come now Niklaus. Leave the boy alone tonight. Remember this is a worthy cause," Elijah said not wanting to ruin his new suit. Rebekah looked bored as well. Klaus smiled turning towards Caroline. He leant over to whisper in her ear. "I'm glad to see your wearing my favorite color again. Blue does amazing things to your eyes." Caroline pulled away from him, hoping to disguise the tiny insignificant feeling in her gut. "Thank you all for coming. If you will excuse me," she said making her way over to Tyler.

"Ignore him," Caroline said when she finally made her way over to her boyfriend. "How can I ignore the psychopath who wants to kill me and fuck my girlfriend?" Tyler said swallowing the last of his drink. "Look man we got your back if he tries anything," Stefan says glancing at the hybrid and his entourage at the bar. "What the fuck," Stefan whispered as he watched Katherine and two others walk into the lobby. Caroline and Tyler turned to see what he was staring at. Caroline's mouth dropped open. She sighed. "What is she doing here? Can we have one drama free event in this fucking town?"

Damon and Stefan converged towards their sire. "What are you doing her Katherine?" She flipped her hair and smiled nodding to her two bodyguards. The man and woman slowly made there way into the crowd. "Why the hostility boys? The whole big happy family is here, why shouldn't aunty Kathy make an appearance." Damon grabbed her arm. "I'm not playing with you bitch." Katherine grabbed Damon's hand twisting it away from her. Stefan could hear all the bones being crushed under her grip. "Katerina," Elijah greeted. Katherine turned dropping Damon's broken hand. Worry etching across her face as she spotted Klaus behind him.

"Elijah, Klaus I came to see you about urgent matters." Klaus smiled stepping around his brother. "So urgent you are willing to risk your life." Elijah put his hand on his shoulder. Klaus turned disappointed in the hesitance on his brother's face, suffering under the glower Caroline was sending from across the room. "Can I have this dance?" Klaus said sweetly to Katherine, his eyes daring her to say no. "Brother," Elijah started clearly distressed. Klaus ignored him. Stefan watched on guard. He glanced around the room taking in the faces of his supernatural friends and those of the Mayor, Meredith, and Sheriff Forbes. Damon eyes couldn't get any bigger as he backed away to his own Petrova doppelganger currently eyeing the bartender.

Klaus moved to the dance floor taking Katherine in his arms. "You have some nerve Katerina." She glanced at the two witches she brought to move into position in case she needed to make a quick escape. She knew she was risking her life but she was tired of running, it was a lonely life.

"I gave you the cure in exchange for my life," she said never looking into her former lover's eyes. Klaus pulled her closer. "What is this I hear about you and my brother," Klaus smiled at her and continued, "After 500 years your still up to your same old tricks. I can't for the life of me figure out why my brother continues to fall for your charms." His arms encircled her body tighter until he was pressing into his side. To the outsider they were sharing an intimate dance, but the fellowship of Mystic Falls knew better.

"What is he doing?" Caroline said walking over to Elijah. Elijah watched his brother intently. "I'm not sure." Rebekah walked over to them grinning. "He's going to crush her right there on the dance floor." Caroline eyes bulged out as she gasped. "He wouldn't. He knows how important this is to you. He's trying to teach her a lesson," Elijah said unconvincingly. Caroline looked between Elijah and the scene of Klaus and Katherine on the dance floor surrounded by innocent Mystic Fall residents.

If Katherine needed to breath she would be having difficulty. Her sides were beginning to hurt at the pressure Klaus was using to "dance" with her, and yet he continued to tighten his hold. "Why are you here Katerina?" He said swaying from side to side. She couldn't speak she just looked at him in his eyes. She could fill her ribs beginning to crack.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus turned to see Caroline holding out her hand. Elijah stood behind her. Klaus stared at the woman trapped in his arms. "Always so tricky Katerina, I can smell the vervain in your blood. I can't compel you not to leave," He said, letting her go sweeping Caroline in his arms. Elijah grabbed Katherine she could hardly stand up straight. Elijah turned to lead her to the nearest bench when Klaus said, "Katerina, Love, don't scurry off too far. We will continue this conversation later."

Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Damon, Tyler had found each other while watching the incident unfold. Bonnie still watched Caroline in earnest. Stefan and Matt watched Bonnie. Damon searched the lobby outside the auditorium for Elena, and Tyler had just noticed Hayley was there, _with the original_s?

"Bonnie, she can take care of herself." She turned back towards Matt to reassure him she wasn't going to blow up the place, and she saw Stefan for the first time that night. She looked into his eyes. He offered a hesitant smile. She turned back to Caroline. "I know, but there's something else. Katherine walked in with two witches." Everyone turned toward the strangers in the crowd. Damon quickly glanced at the pair but his mind was elsewhere.

"Has anyone seen Elena?" Damon said turning his attention back to his search. He spotted her coming from down the hall wiping her mouth. "Excuse me," he said making his way over to her. Stefan watched his brother leave and shook his head glad he didn't have to deal with that bullshit anymore.

"We're you really just going to crush Katherine in the middle of my event." Klaus smirked taking in the beautiful angry creature before him. "You know what they are saying? They are saying that I am going soft. Me? The first Petrova ruined my plans and managed to elude me for half a century. The second killed my brothers in cold blood to gain her humanity back? Oh the irony. My first successful hybrid tried to overthrow me, and the Bennett witch stands there, sneering at me when she tried to kill me twice. You should all be dead. A year ago you would be."

Caroline stared into his cold eyes. Katherine had brought out a Klaus she hadn't seen in a while. She glanced over at Tyler, but his eyes were elsewhere. She followed his line of sight to the party crashing she-wolf from their past. "The answer is no, I was not going to crush her in the middle of your little soirée, but I wanted to, I should have." Klaus could see the disappointment on Caroline's face. What did she expect from him? He was already sacrificing his reputation for her.

"If I can have your attention," everyone turned toward Bonnie's father. He smiled down at his daughter happy to see her. "Welcome to the Second Annual Bachelor's Auction." The mayor paused for a round of applause. "The proceeds of tonight will go to expand Mystic Falls Memorial Hospital. I would like to thank Miss Caroline Forbes and Mystic Fall's Ladies League for putting on this lovely event. Now is the time in the evening where the bidding ladies can enter the auditorium and examine the available picnic baskets. Each basket represents one of the eligible bachelors of Mystic Falls. We only have thirty baskets ladies so choose carefully, and don't forget to get your checkbooks out." The crowd cheered. "Ladies you may enter."

Caroline made her way through the herd of ladies trying wedge themselves through the auditorium doors. "Oh no you don't" Caroline said grabbing Bonnie as she tried to discreetly slip down the hall. "Come on." Bonnie sighed. Matt, Tyler, and Stefan snickered from the sidelines. "Hey sister it's for your own good," Caroline said tugging Bonnie towards the doors. Bonnie tried to pull her hand away from her death grip. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming."

Elena purposively bumped into Bonnie on her way in. Caroline face turned deadly. Bonnie used her power to keep Caroline from leaping on the vampire. "Calm down. I'm okay. She can't rattle me." Caroline huffed, "Well at least that's one of us."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline moved from basket to basket trying to figure out which one's were Matt's and Tyler's. "What's the point of being in charge of this thing if you can't even cheat Care." Caroline looked affronted. "That would ruin the whole thing. Plus if I choose Tyler's basket that means I know him and he knows me." She said scrunching her face at the raspberry massage oil in the basket she was inspecting. Bonnie and Caroline giggled and said in unison, "Pervy Greg."

Caroline turned to watch the other ladies on the stage. Were Katherine and Hayley peering into baskets? What the hell? Just what she needed Katherine to end up with Matt and suck him dry for spite. At least she knew Rebekah cared for the man. "Okay we definitely need to figure out Matt's basket." Bonnie threw her hands up. "I don't know how. I count six baskets with The Walking Dead DVDs in them." Caroline grimaced.

"Okay well look for things Matt likes: football, burgers or something." Bonnie glanced around. "Yeah four of the six had those things in them. Doesn't Matt like Italian food?" Caroline's face brightened. "Yeah I think so." Bonnie walked back over to basket number six. For some reason she was drawn to it. It contained The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Firefly, spaghetti noodles, a model car, a football and a bottle of white wine. Minus the car it sounded like the perfect date to Bonnie.

"I think I found Tyler's basket. It has my favorite flowers, candles, and the chocolates I love in it. My babe knows me so well." Basket six or basket fifteen could be Matt thought Bonnie. "Well I narrowed it down to two baskets but I feel drawn to this one. You know the other night I had this weird dream. I think it was scenes from each one of the shows, and I landed in front of a plate of spaghetti. I'm going with basket six." Caroline looked in the basket. Matt did like working on cars, and he was the quarterback.

"Sounds good to me." Caroline said playing with the wheels on the car. Rebekah walked past the girls. "Rebekah what basket are you bidding on?" She turned looking bored. "Four…why?" Caroline smiled. "Just asking." She turned to Bonnie. "Are you sure Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded. "I trust my gut." Caroline watched as Katherine and Elena made there way off stage glaring at each other.

"Whoa that girl looks exactly like Elena." Tiki said coming up behind Caroline. "Yeah it's uncanny, a distant cousin. It's amazing how that happens." Caroline said looking at Bonnie. "Hmm" Tiki uttered moving off the stage.

All the ladies took seats in the audience as the other guests filed in the auditorium. Once again, Bonnie's Father, Mayor Hopkins, began speaking. Caroline and Bonnie sat waiting for their respective baskets to come up for auction. "Okay ladies, we have basket number four."

Caroline waited to hear Rebekah's voice. As the bidding began she turned toward the original Vampire. Rebekah felt her stare and smiled wickedly. Caroline pursed her lips. "I should have known." Bonnie mind began to wonder, finally her father announced basket number six.

Caroline sat up. "Okay Bon, here we go!" Bonnie was about to raise her hand. When she heard a familiar voice, "fifty dollars." Bonnie and Caroline turned to see Elena raising her hand. "Sixty dollars," Katherine piped up. Caroline turned to Bonnie who sat there. "Seventy-five dollars," Elena said sneering at Katherine. "One hundred dollars," Katherine answered. "Bonnie what are you doing, get in there" Caroline urged.

"One-ten," came a new voice. The audience turned to see Meredith Fell holding up her money. "One twenty-five," Elena rebutted quickly. "One fifty," Katherine smiled. Meredith counted pulling out a few more bills, "One seventy-five."

"Two hundred dollars," Elena said shooting a pointed look at the doctor. Meredith shook her head and put her money away. "Two Fifty," Rebekah said raising a brow at Katherine. Caroline turned looking at Bonnie who was frowning. "What? I don't want to spend all my birthday money on a stupid date."

Caroline raised Bonnie's hand. Bonnie pursed her lips, but then said slowly, "Two seventy-five." Katherine sat back. Elena turned to glare at Bonnie before shouting, "Three hundred dollars. " Then she turned back to Bonnie glowering, daring her to speak. "Three twenty-five," Rebekah threw in clearly enjoying herself. God, Caroline thought. The bitch had more money than Oprah, her dreams of magic Donovan babies were going up in flames.

"Three Fifty," Elena rang like she was bored. Caroline looked at Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but then submitted, "Three seventy-five." Elena turned again annoyed. "Four Hundred," Rebekah answered. Elena folded her arms clearly she had hit her budget. Caroline glowered at Bonnie. She looked down hesitantly bidding, "Four-o-five?"

The crowd turned to Rebekah. She shrugged her shoulders then started clapping, which everyone joined in. "Sold to one Miss Bonnie Bennett. Basket number six." Caroline's eyes narrowed. Rebekah looked too pleased with herself.

An hour later… "Okay ladies now it's time to meet your Bachelor's." Bonnie was still pissed she paid four hundred and five dollars for a date with Matt who she talks to everyday and hangs out with every Friday night. Aw hell, it was for charity, and Matt was definitely worth it. She would have paid four thousand for him…well if she had cash to burn. "Basket Number six. Miss Bonnie Bennett you will be spending your evening with…Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie and Caroline's eyes grew. Their mouths dropped open. Bonnie looked up at her Dad and saw that he was not happy. Stefan walked out on stage. He glanced down at Bonnie. She brought her eyes to meet his. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

* * *

The auditorium was empty now, most people had made their way back into the school lobby where the food and alcohol was. Caroline groaned. _No. No. She had not chosen Klaus. He did not know those things about her._ Bonnie sat besides her rubbing her back. Her face was in her hands. Somehow this great idea had gone to hell. Bonnie won Stefan. Hayley had won Tyler. Rebekah had won Matt. Elena won Damon. She was suspicious about that. Katherine had won Elijah. And, poor Meredith was stuck with Pervy Greg.

The only bright spot for the night came when Matt brought in $2,000 thanks to a lucrative bidding war between Rebekah, Tiki, April and Ms. McCormick, his boss. Talk about sexual harassment. They were willing to spend a fortune for some alone time with the man. Bonnie wouldn't have been able to afford him. She already had to force her to pay with _her_ money, she was positive Bonnie wouldn't have kicked in any of her own savings despite her dad being loaded and her inheritance from Gram's.

"What just happened Bonnie?" Bonnie shook her head. "Life in Mystic Falls just happened. And her comes some more of it." Bonnie said glancing up at a very angry Tyler.

"What the fuck Caroline? You couldn't tell what basket was mine or was this just an excuse to finally date Klaus and pretend like you had nothing to do with it?" Tears formed in Caroline's eyes. "How can you stand there and say that to me? I've been nothing but faithful to you." Tyler pursed his lips. "Tell that to Matt." Caroline's eyes blackened. "Tyler," Bonnie warned.

"Well it looks like your were-tramp sure knew what basket to choose." Tyler's eyes blackened also. "Exactly. She knew me better than my own damn girlfriend." Caroline stood. Bonnie stood with her erecting an invisible barrier between the hybrid and her best friend.

"Funny you should say that mate, because while you were concerned with filling your basket with things that please you. I was concerned with filling mine with things that please Caroline." Tyler turned his eyes growing deadly. He was practically foaming at the mouth.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you interfering in my life Klaus." Damon and Stefan came and stood beside of Tyler. Elijah joined his brother. Klaus chuckled. "You don't have a life. You're a dead man walking. I allow you to exist." Caroline looked from Tyler to Klaus. Tyler was itching to jump. Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him alone." Everyone turned to look at a clearly drunk Hayley. Klaus cocked his head to the side. He couldn't believe her gall. The sex, although good, it wasn't that good. "Stay out of this," he warned. "Yeah shut your fat mouth." Caroline said staring daggers at Hayley. Hayley stalked closer to Caroline. "Excuse me for standing up for _your_ boyfriend. Which one is that again…cause I'm confused?" Caroline lunged at Hayley but Klaus caught her in midair. "Let me go. Let me go." Caroline struggled against the original hybrid. His arms wrapping around her waist. Tyler moved forward. "She said let her go." In a flash Klaus let Caroline go and had Tyler by his throat. Caroline screamed. Damon and Stefan moved forward. Elijah did also.

Suddenly everyone was screaming in pain. Bonnie Bennett watched as everyone dropped to the ground writhing from her simultaneous mental attacks. "I need everyone to calm down." She said through clenched teeth. Out of nowhere Elena flashed over and pushed Bonnie knocking her forward into a seat, Bonnie loss her concentration freeing everyone from her attack. Her head hit the chair hard and she slumped to the ground. Elena smiled triumphantly.

Everyone rose slowly except for Caroline and Stefan who rushed as quickly as they could to their friend's side. Bonnie's eyes was closed there was an oozing gash on her forehead. Stefan eyes blackened but he managed to control himself, while he used napkins to dab at the wound. When Caroline touched Bonnie's cheek. Her eyes popped open. Elena immediately burst into flames. Elena screamed in pain. Damon flashed to a fire extinguisher on the wall and put her out. He shook his head knowing the night would end up with someone engulfed in flames. Was it bad that he was glad it wasn't him for once, even if Elena was his girlfriend?

Everyone was glaring at the witch. Caroline and Stefan helped her up. Klaus looked like he wanted to attack. She raised her brow in a challenge. He smiled quickly and turned to Caroline. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night." He shot a menacing look towards Tyler. "Till we meet again. Pray the Bennett Witch is there to save you." Klaus walked towards the exit. "Katerina don't forget our appointment."

* * *

Jeremy smiled proudly at his work. He had become quite good at manipulating people's dreams. It wasn't hard to project Bonnie in Stefan's brain when he was already fantasizing about her.

"You know it's kind of sick sending your intimate moments with Bonnie into a another guys head." Anna said watching Jeremy's obvious joy. She hated to admit it but she had peeked at those thoughts and she was jealous.

"He was already there, I just cleaned up his imagery." Jeremy said watching Stefan watch Bonnie. "Besides he really cares about her."

"If you say so. He can barely string together a sentence to say to her. How is he going to romance her?" Anna said pointing at their topic of discussion. In that moment Stefan leap up from his seat to help Bonnie move the podium to the back of the stage. Caroline was in the audience picking up debris. Bonnie nodded thanks to Stefan when they were done. He smiled at her warmly. She blushed, looked down and moved away.

Jeremy turned to Anna. Triumph written all over his face. He raised his brow. She smiled back him. "We'll see."

* * *

"Are you sure your okay Bonnie," Stefan said trying to help her move props. "Yes Stefan, isn't there somewhere else you need to be." Stefan sighed, but continued to help move columns. "Your powers have grown." Bonnie plopped down the plastic stand in a corner. "Practice makes perfect, and I have to be ready cause you never know when a vampire is going to attack." She slowly walked away from him. The guilt rocked through his body. God he respected and admired Bonnie. Sometimes he thought he might lo-, he let that thought go. But, she could be so judgmental at times. For God sakes he was a vampire. He was aroused. His face turned. He didn't even lunge at her. Well technically he didn't have time to because he was on fire but damn. He knew her wouldn't have hurt her. He tried to calm himself down. He and his brother had done terrible things, and he deserved it, but he was still mad. How many times did he have to apologize? Stefan walked passed her, clearly hurt, down the stairs and over to Caroline. "I think I'm going to take off."

"Really? I thought we were going to get ice cream after." Stefan glanced back at the stage. "I don't think Bonnie wants me here. It's cool. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow on our…" Caroline smiled. "Date. It's called a date-Stefan. And even though I was team Monnie." Stefan hid his smile. "I think team Stefonnie could work too if you can control yourself." Stefan rubbed his chin. He looked back again at the stage. "I'll see you later Care. Bye Bon," he called out. Then left the auditorium in a hurry, she had made him mad, her cut was still bleeding, and she was still wearing that dress like a second skin. There were only so many things a man could take.

"Can you believe this night?" Caroline called to Bonnie who was still moving props on stage. "And Tyler…"Caroline began. She could feel the threat of tears. She sat slowly in a chair. Bonnie had been listening; she came out when she noticed Caroline wasn't talking. She walked off stage to come sit by her friend. "Hey this is just another bump in the road. You and Tyler have survived so much this little rift is a piece of cake." Caroline wiped at her tears.

"But is it supposed to be this hard?" Bonnie grabbed her friend's hand. "My aunt Jocelyn says anything worth having, you have to fight for." Caroline sniffed. "Do you really believe that?" Bonnie shrugged not wanting to lie to her friend. "I will tell you what I know. I know you are the most caring and loving person in my life, and you love Tyler and he loves you." Caroline bit her lip.

"I have a confession to make. I checked all the baskets and I thought number nine was Tyler's, but then I saw basket twelve and it was perfect. I told myself that Tyler knew me. That this was his basket," Caroline said tears escaping her eyes. Bonnie hugged her. "There is no way you could have known for sure." Caroline shook her head. "I should have known. Then there are these feelings-please Bonnie don't judge me. They are tiny and have no bearing on anything but they are there and they are wrong. What if I knew basket nine was Tyler's and I chose number twelve anyway?"

Bonnie looked at her friend. Caroline was the control freak. She was the girl who always had it together. She was frantic. It reminded her that through it all Caroline was just a nineteen year old trapped in this crazy ass life. She needed love and comfort like everyone else, and Bonnie was glad she was there to give it. "Did you know?" Caroline was silent trying to be honest with herself. She shook her head. She could honestly say she did not know at least not on a conscious level. "Then you do not need to feel guilty."

Caroline started, but Bonnie stopped her raising her pointer finger to her lips. "Do I think you are the devil incarnate for having thoughts about an attractive man who has continuously saved you and showered you with gifts? The answer is no. You are a woman. Is he my favorite person? No. But Mystic Falls has taught me two things, if nothing else, we are all just trying to survive and people just want to be loved. I love you Care and always will. Whether your in love with Tyler, Klaus, Billy, Tiki whoever." Caroline hugged her sister tightly, the tears falling freely now. After several minutes she pulled away, she looked through her tears and smiled.

"So… you and Stefan?" Bonnie rolled her eyes getting to her feet. She grabbed her purse and coat from the seat in front of her. "If it weren't for that stupid dream I would have chosen basket fifteen." Caroline grabbed her things also. "Well…some things aren't meant to be," Caroline said following Bonnie to the door. She smiled mischievously before hitting the light switches. "And some things are."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Silence and Content

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

**A/N: This chapter is pure Stefonnie with bit of Janna? Idk. ****Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

Bonnie lay in her bed staring at the group picture of Elena, Caroline, and herself. It was before vampires had landed in Mystic Falls and they were somewhat happy. Bonnie's stomach was in knots. How the hell did this happen? She was going on a date with Stefan Salvatore. Listening to Caroline that's how this happened. "Matt this and Matt that." Instead of sweet and safe Matt she was getting the ripper.

On top of that, Caroline had made Bonnie promise her that she would try with Stefan, actually be cordial. Apparently, Stefan had been confiding in Caroline about their relationship, which is funny because Bonnie was unaware that they had one._ I guess my texts could have been warmer or at least a sentence long_.

She was going to be sick. Stefan scared Bonnie and not because he dismembered people while draining them dry. _Hell, that was reason enough_. She could handle that with a flick of her hand. But secretly, a little part of her liked that dark place Stefan went to. She hated to admit it but ripper Stefan intrigued her. Bonnie had always been attracted to Stefan, brooding or not. Of course, back then, she would never dream of hurting Elena. These were feelings she kept close. Besides her friend had him wrapped around her finger, another reason to not get excited. If Elena snapped her fingers she was almost positive Stefan would go running back. Bonnie was over ghosts of girlfriend's past.

Yeah there was a period when she and Stefan were getting closer, but that went up in flames literally. He had wanted to _bite her_. She just couldn't trust he wouldn't lose control. After that night, he just abandoned her, like the rest of them. Gram's died. Abby Left. Jeremy died. Elena basically left, and her Dad was never around. She had Caroline, Matt and occasionally Tyler.

Stefan standing outside her window every night for an hour did nothing but assuage _his guilt_. Sending random texts about nothing made her angry. She had grown used to him, the comfort, and then nothing. She was angry with him because she missed him, more then she was willing to admit.

* * *

Four blood bags. That's how many it took to make him feel full. The seven he had drunk made him slothful, so he wouldn't be tempted to vamp out on her. He knew he had better control. At first when he tried to balance both sides of himself anger, hunger, and lust all felt like the same emotion, and he had to fight to control his urges. It had been six months and he was more confident in himself.

Still, Stefan was anxious. He had not really been around Bonnie, and she was the real test of his strength. Add to the fact that him and Bonnie weren't on the best terms, but despite all that he wanted this. He's wanted this for a while, but didn't know how to achieve it. It had to be fate that she chose his basket.

He had initially planned just to cook an authentic Italian meal for his date, but for Bonnie, he was going to pull out all the stops. He had started planning as soon as Bonnie had won the bid. He had gotten up at five o'clock this morning to prepare for the day. It was eight o'clock now and he knew Bonnie usually woke up around this time. Stefan maneuvered the grocery bags in his hands while he tried to close the door to his car.

He spotted Mrs. Lane peering through the curtains of her house. _Did the woman ever sleep?_ Stefan thought. She had caught him more than once lurking in Bonnie's bushes. He waved and smiled warmly. She quickly disappeared behind the curtains. _ I hope she doesn't call the cops like last time_. He had to compel two police officers about a week ago. According to them someone had reported a suspicious person in the neighborhood. He would compel Ms. Lane but she never came out of that damn house. I suppose it's a good thing Bonnie has nosy neighbors, especially with her dad being MIA most of the time even if he does live here now. He walked up the steps to her porch the first time in months, and rang the doorbell.

He heard her feet hit the floor in her bedroom. She was opening a drawer, probably pulling on sweatpants. Bonnie usually slept in an old T-shirt and panties. He found that out one night when she mentioned she wanted ice cream over the phone. Ten minutes later he was climbing through her window at 2 am with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

Her bedroom door opened. He could here her walking down the hall. A yawn escaped her lips. She slowly came down the stairs. He could see her now through the window. Her eyes narrowed. Suspicion splashed across her face. She wrenched the heavy oak door open.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan smiled and walked past her into the house. "Good morning to you too. I came to make you breakfast. I would have went for breakfast in bed but… you know, I don't like being set on fire." Bonnie crossed her arms.

"This is our date?" Stefan left the foyer heading to the kitchen. "Part of it. Go get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us." Bonnie stared after Stefan. "It's eight o'clock in the morning." When he didn't answer her. She sucked her teeth. "I'm going to kill Caroline." She climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

She could lie to her self and say she wasn't happy to see him, but deep down she was. Stefan affected her, he always had. She didn't want to think about what that meant. What he meant to her, because when she loved things and cared about people they went away. And besides…Stefan Salvatore was a mirage. The minute Elena came to her senses he would be gone.

What to wear? Stefan had on jeans and a t-shirt. Why not follow his lead. _Or_, her subconscious rallied, _you could wear that teal sundress that made Matt walk into a wall when you tried it on._ This would be her first opportunity to wear it since she brought the thing. She pulled it out of the closet. It looked sunny and happy words that hadn't described Bonnie Bennett in a long time. She missed the old Bonnie. She would keep her promise to Caroline. She was going to try. She was going on a date with Stefan, what could go wrong? Bonnie banished the images of fire and blood from her thoughts.

* * *

Stefan was making French toast with strawberries, eggs, and bacon. It was her favorite; well it's what she ordered every time they had went to the diner for breakfast. How many sunrises did they watch together after spending the night talking or not talking? He could honestly say Caroline was his closest friend, he would say best friend, but that title forever belonged to Lexi. He could talk to Caroline about anything, but it was different with Bonnie. They could talk about everything and nothing or sit in silence and be content with each other's company. Plus Caroline didn't inspire the thoughts that Bonnie did. He had daydreamed of Bonnie more than once. He couldn't even count the number of dirty thoughts that dress from last night caused.

Stefan turned back to concentrating on his work. It was embarrassing how long he stood at the grocery store sorting through the fruit. He wanted to make this day special. Everything had to be perfect. Too bad Bonnie's stove was not complying with his wishes. It was cooking everything way too fast, and then the pan wasn't getting an even heat like he needed. The first batch of toast was slightly burnt on the outside and undercooked on the inside. This was his third batch and it had only improved slightly. The bacon was done, and he was waiting for her to come down before he fixed the eggs. There was nothing worst then cold eggs.

He heard her descend the stairs. The table was already set for two. He immediately threw the eggs into the pan beginning to fold them over with a spatula. "Hey have a seat, breakfast will be served momentarily." He glanced back, and then did a double take, trying to comprehend the sight before him.

Bonnie was…exquisite. _Down Stefan._ How could anybody not see that? How did he not see it before? Bonnie's lips were painted red. Her hair waved softly over her bare shoulders. Her green eyes were brilliant, her skin-clear and glistening. The dress she had on accentuated those oh-so-tempting curves, and complemented her flawless skin tone. _Breathe_. He needed to reign himself in. Stefan hesitantly turned back to the eggs. They were overdone on the verge of being burnt. He sighed. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it through the day.

Bonnie beamed as Stefan put the plate before her. He had made French toast,_ or had tried to_. She giggled, pleasantly surprised. "You made my favorite. How did you know?" Stefan looked embarrassed. "You only ordered it every time we went to breakfast," Stefan said placing his fresh squeezed orange juice in front of her, and then taking his seat. "I never knew you were paying that much attention." Bonnie said cutting into her French toast.

"I'm always paying attention to you Bon," Stefan said looking into her eyes. They held their gaze then Bonnie looked away. After a moment she asked, "So what do you have planned for today?" Stefan scooped some eggs into his mouth. "It's a surprise." She raised a brow but then continued to eat.

"This is good." Stefan rolled his eyes. "You're a liar." Bonnie and Stefan laughed. He sobered for a moment. "A beautiful liar." Bonnie blushed. Then they sat there in silence content with each other's company.

* * *

Two hours later they were deep in the woods surrounding Mystic Falls looking for herbs and plants to stock her supplies. It was something he promised her they would do months ago. The things they had collected could fuel Bonnie's spells for the next six months.

It was a beautiful day, and when they weren't gathering they were laughing about something in the past. They avoided all topics Gilbert, and the incident that happened last time they were alone together. They both knew to move on, the subject would have to be broached, but neither wanted to spoil their day.

Bonnie felt a pinch on her feet. She wouldn't have worn sandals if she known they would be deep in the woods. She leaned down to expect her feet. Stefan observed her. "You okay. Do you need to rest?" Bonnie nodded. "I think something bit me." She sat on the ground. "Let me see."

He knelt in front of her expecting her foot. "It's an ant bite." Stefan stood looking in their bag for what he needed. He located some ribwort tore off its leaves then chewed them. He removed the masticated wad from his mouth and placed a small bit on Bonnie's foot. Bonnie scrunched her nose, but her relief was instant. "Are you sure your not a witch?" Stefan smiled. "No…I was just born when you couldn't pop a Benadryl or Advil for everything." Stefan still held her foot in his hand inspecting it.

"Your feet are red, do they hurt?" Bonnie shrugged, "maybe a little." Stefan frowned. "Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged again. "It's wasn't a big deal." Stefan pursed his lips and shook his head. "Bonnie Bennett what am I going to do with you?" He started rubbing her feet. She started to object but his hands were… _magic_. She closed her eyes in ecstasy trying to bite back moans.

He watched her face as he kneaded the bottoms of her feet. Something stirred inside him. He liked that he was pleasuring her. He swatted down the thoughts of other things he could do to pleasure her. A small gasp escaped her throat. He had to breathe slowly and close his eyes. If not there would be an encore performance of their fight. He switched to the other foot.

Bonnie was beginning to warm. She started to think about Stefan's hands and other places she wanted him to put them. She couldn't. "Stefan" she said breathily "you are spoiling me… you have to stop." He opened his eyes and smiled, "I have to make sure you get your money's worth, Miss Bennett." Bonnie smiled. "I appreciate your quality customer service but I think I'm good." Stefan lowered Bonnie's feet. "As you wish."

He stood holding out his hand. She grabbed it. "Ready to head back?" She stood. "I am…thank you for this. Most of the herbs I would have had to order off the Internet. I didn't even know some of these grew in Virginia." Stefan picked up their bag, while Bonnie slid back into her sandals. "You can think your ancestors for that. Most of these were carried from other parts of the country, probably even the world."

When she was done buckling her shoes. Stefan reached down and grabbed her hand. She laced her fingers through his. They walked back through the forest listening to the life around them. It's just for today_, _Bonnie told herself.

* * *

Bonnie could not believe this date, after the herb-gathering exhibition Stefan drove them to Richmond. They spent the afternoon in and out of stores. The candy shop, occult shop, and record store were her favorites. They grabbed a hot dog from a cart for lunch so they wouldn't be late for the movies. He had actually found a theater playing _Imitation of Life. _It was Gram's and her favorite movie of all time. It touched her how much this man knew about her, and she had no idea.

She was lucky if she could get Jeremy to watch modern chick flicks. An old-fashioned black and white movie from the fifties…it wasn't happening. Leaving the theater, Bonnie looped her arms through Stefan's. He smiled down at her. "How am I doing?" Bonnie scrunched her face and rolled her eyes. "Well you know…your batting 1,000." Stefan heaved a sigh of relief then smiled. "Good."

* * *

An hour later she was back in front of her house. He said he would pick her up in an hour and a half for dinner. She walked into the house on cloud nine. Her father was there, like all parents, to jar her back to reality. "Where have you been all day? I have been calling you since noon."

Bonnie reached in her purse for her phone. It was the first time she had pulled it out all day. She grimaced. It was on silent. She did indeed have three missed calls from her dad, two from Matt, one from Tyler, three from Damon and six from Caroline. Her eyes bulged when she saw that she had fifty-two texts.

"Sorry Dad I had forgot to turn my ringer on. I was with Stefan." Rudy shook his head. "Bonnie, I don't like that. I don't like it all. The Sheriff informs me that this boy is some kind of serial killer, the Ripper of Monterrey or something like that." Bonnie just stood there. What could she say, when she thought about it, that was exactly what Stefan was once upon a time. Well actually the ripper had just made a recent appearance in Mystic Falls, even once in their living room.

"Dad I understand your concern but I can take care of myself." Rudy grabbed her by the shoulders. "Your mom thought so too and look what he and his brother did to her." Bonnie sighed. "Well dad, again you have a valid point with what your saying. The only thing I can say is he apologized many times, I trust Stefan." Bonnie wasn't sure if that was completely true. "And after tonight, I'm sure you won't have to worry about him anymore." Rudy looked confused.

"It's one night. It's a fairy tale. Tomorrow everything will probably go back to normal. So if you don't mind Dad I would just like to enjoy it." Even as she was saying it, Bonnie's heart was protesting. Rudy wouldn't be winning any father of the year awards, but he knew when his baby was hurting. _She cared for him_. He knew what Bonnie was like when she was attached to something. He sighed. _He was never going to get rid of that monster._

* * *

Bonnie was ready for the final portion of her date. She sat listening to Caroline throw a full hissy on her voicemail because she wasn't picking up. _God Caroline, how hard is it to pick a dress? She wouldn't tell Care but Klaus was definitively getting to her._ Besides, Klaus was so smitten she could wear a potato sack and still stay winning.

Tyler had called to ask that she talk some sense into Caroline. Damon called because he couldn't find Stefan, and he wasn't picking up his phone. Matt called to check in as usual and called back worried after he talked to Caroline. Bonnie texted them all to let them know that she was okay, and that she had been on her "date" since eight o'clock that morning.

Caroline texted back a million happy emoticons filled with hearts, and some dirty ones she was sure didn't come with Emoji, at least not on her iPhone. Matt texted back "that's cool :)." Tyler asked had I had a chance to talk to Caroline. Poor Tyler. He had pretty much shot himself in the foot. What he said to Caroline was unfair and he knew it.

Her doorbell chimed but before Bonnie could reach the door her father was there pulling it open. "Stefan Salvatore, I presume." Stefan smiled and held out his hand. "Yes sir. Mayor Hopkins, It's a pleasure to meet you." Rudy looked at the vampire's hand trying to decide if he wanted to take it. He finally offered his own hand.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Stefan eyebrows rose. Bonnie rushed forward. "Dad, don't be silly. I bid on his basket remember. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for charity." Rudy would have believed her if Stefan face hadn't flashed surprise and pain all at once. He looked from his daughter to the seemingly young man before him. Rudy simultaneously pursed his lip and raised his brow. "Uh-huh. Where are you going tonight?"

Bonnie turned to Stefan expectantly with a smile on her face. Stefan stepped passed Bonnie motioned to the Mayor. They both stepped further into the foyer then Stefan whispered their destination in his ear. Rudy's face was neutral. Stefan gave Rudy his cell number and the address to alleviate some of the man's suspicions. He turned walking back to Bonnie kissing her on the forehead. "Have a good and SAFE night."

* * *

Stefan wanted to cook for her, _on his own stove_, and he wanted them to be alone. Not surrounded by strangers in a restaurant. They needed to talk. He didn't want to risk taking her to the boarding house; a run in with Damon and Elena was a fire hazard, especially after last night. So for the first time, he was taking someone to _his home_.

After he and Elena officially broke up he knew the boarding house wasn't going to be big enough for him, Damon, and Elena despite the square footage. He went walking in the forest one day and found himself at the ruins his childhood home. He stayed there all-day and cried like a baby, and didn't want to leave. So he had decided to rebuild it. He only had his memories as a guide but he think he did a good job. Of course he changed a few things, but it was a pretty good replica. He had only received the keys from the contractor a week ago.

He asked Matt could he put him on the deed to keep Damon out in exchange for some health insurance and a new truck. Matt being Matt said he didn't have to do that, but when he found his 2013 Ford F450 in his driveway he squealed like an eight-year-old. Stefan had a feeling he was pleased with their deal.

The only furniture in the house was a rented dinning table for two and an air mattress that he used when he couldn't bring himself to leave. The furniture he ordered wouldn't be there for another two weeks so the place was pretty empty. That morning at Target he had to shop for groceries, kitchen utensils, and pots and pans. He ended up picking up a few more items to help the atmosphere.

Bonnie sat in the car replaying her favorite parts of the day. They were out by the woods again. She had run out of guesses of where he was taking her. Maybe they were going out of town again. She looked at Stefan he seemed to be lost in thought. She turned back to the window and felt him grab for her hand. She smiled down at their interlaced fingers. She used her thumb to caress the back of his hand. The car started slowing. She looked around trying to see if she could spot any buildings. The only thing she saw was a sheriff department cruiser on the side of the road. Stefan shook his head and chuckled. "Your father moves fast." Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion.

Stefan put on his blinker and turned onto a drive she would have past in the daytime let alone at night with no streetlights. "Has this always been here?" She said looking round. She knew the area, but had never noticed a drive. Stefan crept through the woods. She had to trust Stefan to some degree because driving in the pitch-black woods at night was pretty scary. Add in a vampire with blood addiction and it was plain stupid. Sadly, Bonnie was a bit excited. "Stef?" Bonnie said trying to hide her anxiousness. "Yeah Bon-" He said maneuvering his car around curves and the low hanging tree branches.

"Where are we? We've been on this road for ten minutes." Stefan smiled. "Where almost there." Bonnie sat back and tried to relax. But her eyes were in constant motion until she glimpsed a massive structure through the trees up ahead. They hugged a few more curves before Bonnie could make out a huge white plantation style home. She turned to Stefan, "Whose house is this? He put the car in park in front of the entrance, and said "Mine." He climbed out of the car and before Bonnie could blink. He was opening hers too.

"Yours?"

* * *

The aroma hit her as soon as she stepped over the threshold. "What are you cooking it smells heavenly." Stefan smiled leading her through the empty house into the kitchen. "What you're smelling is dessert but we are having…Spaghetti alle vongole."

"Oooh-," Bonnie teased following him through the dark house. She halted to appreciate the scene before her. The massive kitchen was aglow. It was very beautiful. Stefan had candles everywhere. A small table for two sat by a huge window revealing a star filled night. The table was covered in an old-fashioned red checked tablecloth. A purple orchid, sat in the middle. She could almost cry. She turned when she heard Justin's Timberlake sudden crooning coming from Stefan's iPod he had docked on the counter. It was perfect. She thought the only person who knew her this well was Caroline.

"Stefan" She began her emotions taking over. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table pulling her seat out. She sat smiling. He went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of white wine. He uncorked it and walked over to the table and filled her goblet. She thanked him and watched him put on an apron that said kiss the chef. She was definitely thinking about it.

Okay…so he had brought the apron on purpose. _Stefan concentrate._ He was trying to sauté the clams and other ingredients in the white wine sauce, but all he could think about was Bonnie's phenomenal legs and how he wanted her to wrap them around his waist. He had seen tears forming in her eyes earlier, and he wanted to hug her, but he honestly didn't trust himself. His thoughts about Bonnie swung from sweet and protective to X-rated.

He glanced back when he heard her pouring her second glass of wine. She was wearing an easy smile. Her eyes were closed as she swayed back and forth to the music. He hated to interrupt her. She looked so happy in that moment but dinner was ready.

"Mm… Stefan this is amazing." Stefan smiled. "Better than breakfast?" Bonnie nodded. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Bonnie said savoring another bite. "I picked it up over the years, Damon says it's natural, from my mom. He said she was the best cook." Stefan watched her, her lips sliding over the fork. Her tongue peeking out of her mouth to capture morsels left on her moist lips. "Um…Stef? Your aren't eating." Stefan smiled, resuming his dinner.

An hour later Bonnie was stuffed with pasta and tiramisu. She rose from the table and danced her way to the counter. Okay maybe that third glass of wine wasn't a good idea, but she was having so much fun. "What are you doing?" Stefan said following her. "I'm going to do the dishes." She said.

Stefan reached across her and tried to grab her plate, but Bonnie knew him to well. She moved it out of his reach behind her back. He reached for it again, while using his other arm to finally snatch it out of her hands. It took them a moment to realize Stefan arms had encircled Bonnie's body, and they were very close. Stefan look down at her, she smelled…_delicious_. He cleared his throat walking over to the sink, willing the veins to melt back into his skin. "I'll do the dishes later. I should be getting you home." Bonnie frowned. She wasn't ready for the night to end. Not yet, anyway.

"Without a tour" Stefan raised his brow. He didn't like the look in Bonnie's eyes. Well at least the reasonable part of him didn't. "Okay. Let me show you my humble abode." Bonnie laughed. "An abode it may be but humble isn't the word I would use to describe it." Stefan walked over to her grabbing her hand, leading her out of the kitchen. "And what word would you use?" Bonnie looked at all the antique finishing and charming details. "Picturesque." Stefan smiled. Maybe if she liked it, she would come and visit, _often_, he thought.

* * *

They went room to room with Stefan recounting tales from his childhood. It was kind of sad. Almost every story featured Damon. He loved his brother. She wished their relationship hadn't been all but destroyed. Bonnie was astounded he could remember all of this for over century. "How do you remember all this," Bonnie asked. Stefan stopped in front of massive double doors, once they were upstairs. "Vampire remember, and my journals. I read them every now and again."

He pushed open the doors revealing a gigantic master bedroom. "This room is the main modification I made to the house. I had to eat two spare bedrooms to make this possible. But I still have six bedrooms in all." Bonnie was again awed by all the intricacies. She walked into the master bath unsurprised by the opulence. What was with the Salvatore's and their fancy showers? She walked back into the main room. "They really made beautiful houses back in your day. And please tell me that sad little air mattress is temporary." Stefan furrowed his brow. "My furniture comes in two weeks and I will have you know my air mattress is very comfortable." Bonnie slid out of her shoes.

"Really?" Bonnie walked over, lying down. Stefan steeled. She was not lying on his bed. She was basically putting herself on a platter to be devoured. "Bonnie it's getting late. Maybe I should get you home," Stefan said his voice hoarse.

Bonnie noticed the change in his voice. That third glass was definitely a mistake. Bonnie was swimming with emotions. A part of her wanted Stefan, but she was scared. There was just so many things she couldn't let go of: Elena's hold over him, his ripper tendencies, him and his brother turning Abby, and lastly, him being the reason for her Gram's death.

_But she wanted him_. He knew so much about her. He had outdone himself. It really had been the perfect date, she couldn't have planned it better herself and now it was over. She climbed to her feet. Bonnie couldn't hide her disappointment. She walked over to her shoes and put them back on. Stefan grabbed her hands and turned out the light.

He had lead Bonnie downstairs and back to the kitchen to grab her purse. "This orchid is for you too." Stefan was suffocating under all the tension in the air. She smiled "Thank you for this and everything. It was really a perfect day." Stefan smiled. "I'm glad. Let me use the restroom then we will go."

In the bathroom, Stefan had to pull himself together. He peered in the mirror. He wanted to make things right between him and Bonnie. That's what he set out to do today, if he let her leave like this, things were going to go back to the way they were. If he could just stop thinking about sex, _Bonnie is sexy as hell and_ _it really had been a long time_, maybe he could save their relationship. He left the room determined.

"Bonnie, we need to talk. The night can't end like this." Bonnie had been peering out the window in his kitchen. She turned to him. "About what?" Stefan grabbed her hands. "About us. I don't want it to go back to the way it was." Bonnie smiled. "Me either."

"Well I think we need to talk about what happened." Bonnie sighed. _This wasn't going to end well. _She let go of his hands and sat down at the table.

"When you tried to bite me" Stefan tried not to be offended. "I didn't try to bite you. I was tempted and lost myself for a moment." Stefan moved to sit also. "Stefan I saw your face…you had completely morphed into the ripper." Bonnie said picking at the tablecloth. Stefan brows furrowed. "I-well yeah- but I wasn't thinking about biting- I mean I was, but not ripping- I was mainly thinking about fucking you." Bonnie eyes bulged then her cheeks warmed. _Shit, that didn't come out right, _Stefan were silent for a moment.

Stefan continued his voice low. He couldn't disguise the hurt in his voice. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain or calm down, you just set me on fire." Bonnie heard the hurt and she was sorry he felt that way, but she would not apologize for protecting herself. "I thought my life was in danger. I was protecting myself."

Stefan sighed. "Bonnie I would never hurt you purposely." Bonnie looked up into his eyes. "Stefan you have a blood addiction you can't control it." Stefan had been working really hard to do just that. Agitation crept into his voice. "I can control it. I would never touch you unless you allowed me to. I don't want to see you hurting." Bonnie shook her head and sighed.

"Really, what about not talking to me for the last three months? Because I was hurt and I'm pretty sure it was purposely." Bonnie said staring daggers. "What!? I didn't think you wanted to see me." Stefan said with genuine shock.

Bonnie was incredulous. "Why would you think that?" Stefan sighed raising his hands. "I don't know the fact that my body was ablaze the last time I saw you. Then I would text you and you were a bit short."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "I was pissed that you hadn't seen you or talked to you and you were sending me texts asking stupid shit. AND you had the nerve to come to my house every damn day and not speak to me." Stefan's anger turned to embarrassment. "You know about that?

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head. "I'm a witch…Stefan. You don't think I know who's skulking around my house." They sat in silence again until Stefan whispered, "I didn't think you wanted to see me." He was thinking about all the time they had wasted. They were both stubborn.

Bonnie smiled, reaching to grab his hand across the table. "Of course I wanted to see you. You were my friend. I lo- I missed you. Even if you did want to… " Bonnie let her words drop. Stefan smiled. "I missed you too. That's why I was at your house everyday."

"So you didn't want to dismember me and drain me dry?" Stefan shook his head.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a vampire Bonnie. Shocking, I know. There is a part of me that wants to taste your blood, but that night and most night's it's other things that I want to taste." Bonnie was blushing. She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes mischievously. "Most nights?"

She was trying to gather courage to ask the question on her mind. "What about tonight?" Stefan was using his thumb to caress her hand now.

"Especially tonight." Stefan said dangerously low. "That's why I need to take you home. I've been fighting the urge to rip your clothes off all day." Bonnie's stomach looped, yearning building up inside her belly.

Bonnie's arousal drifted through the air. Stefan closed his eyes. Not Now. Please not now. Bonnie watched as veins spread across his skin. There was no doubt in her mind his green-grey eyes were lost in black. Part of her wanted to light him up, and but another part was fascinated. Her fascination won out. Stefan let go of her hand and stood, turning away from the table.

Stefan stood there trying to reel himself in. He had almost succeeded when he felt Bonnie's arms wrap around his waist. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Bonnie what are you doing?" She circled around him until they were facing one another. She stood on her tiptoes, grabbing his shirt to pull his face towards her, then pressed her lips against his. His eyes flew open. He tried to back away but she kept coming. Stefan was breathing rapidly, "Bon- No." She ignored him delivering butterfly kisses to his jaw. She found her way back to his lips using her tongue to gain entrance. They stood there lost in each other.

Finally Stefan couldn't take it anymore. In an instant her dress was in tatters on his kitchen floor. He picked Bonnie up and ghosted to his makeshift bed. Stefan had moved so fast she was a little dizzy, or was that the effect of his tongue teasing hers. She didn't know and at this point she didn't care.

* * *

Jeremy sat at the bistro table smirking at his soul mate. Anna had been successfully ignoring him until he cleared his throat.

"What?" Anna said raising a brow.

"I'll have my apology now." Anna sighed. She got up walking over to Stefan's huge fridge. She concentrated on making her hand corporal, pulling the door open. Out of all the things she missed. Eating was the thing she missed most. How she longed to taste Stefan's tiramisu. All she could do now was stare.

"Ahem." Jeremy uttered.

"I don't have to apologize when you are clearly radiating, 'I told you so'." Anna said licking her tongue at him. She closed the door and looked at Jeremy's grin. He was so full of himself. "Fine he cares about her. A lot! I mean look at what he did in 24 hours. The favorite movie thing was genius. And who takes that long picking out strawberries?" Anna furrowed her brow. "You need to step up your game."

Jeremy eyes widened. "Oh really…the guy who found you in his afterlife? I'm sorry I can't bake Italian ladyfingers or steal your phone to look at your playlists. I just risked my soul to be with you."

Anna smiled. "I know and thank you." Jeremy eyes glanced toward the ceiling, sadness sliding across his features. "You do know your leaving her in capable hands, right. If her and Stefan don't work out, she has Caroline and Matt." Jeremy grabbed Anna's hands.

"I know…but I think her and Stefan are going to be fine." Anna thought for a moment. "What about Elena…I mean what if she turns back on her humanity?" Jeremy shook his head. A moan escaped from upstairs. "Yeah…I think that ship has sailed."

* * *

**The gang is all back again in the next chapter! More Action. **


	4. Questions and Feelings

**Disclaimer: Belongs to people who are not me.**

**A/N: The details of everyone's dates is revealed. New friendships and romances are formed. Matt is adored as he should be. ****Sorry for any grammatical errors. **Some Graphic Violence.

* * *

Caroline was anxious for Bonnie to get there. What was taking so long? Well since she had to track her down at Stefan's house… she as pretty much sure she knew. The Grill was packed. The lunch rush should have ended hours ago.

Caroline watched as Matt was wiping down tables oblivious to all the female attention he was getting. It seemed every single woman in Mystic falls was in the Grill and some not so single. Matt was so humble. Ever since the bidding war it seems Matt had become a hot commodity. Well he deserved it. But Caroline would have to screen the applicants because she was sure a new mansion and a new truck had been one of the factors in his sudden popularity.

Except for when it came to Rebekah. She sat at a booth in the back pretending to read. He could do worse than a powerful immortal creature that adored him and longed to be human. She could protect him. Apparently, the fellows thought she was hot. Caroline didn't see what the big fuss was about. Caroline could admit she was kind of cute.

"Hey," Bonnie said while yawning sitting down at the table. Caroline had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't see her approach. She took in her friend's appearance, and raised her brow. She smiled wickedly. "Didn't get much sleep last night? Wait are you wearing Stefan's clothes?" Bonnie bit her lip, blushing and shook her head. Caroline squealed. "Okay, give me all the dirty details."

* * *

After twenty minutes of Caroline gasping and Bonnie blushing, Bonnie finally ended her tale. "So how do you feel?" Caroline said truly happy for her friend. "I feel amazing and…" Worry crept across Bonnie's face. Caroline's face dropped. "What's and?" Bonnie sighed. "I don't know. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Whether it's something with Elena, or Katherine or an invasion of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Caroline shook her head and sighed. "Bonnie! Just enjoy the moment. Stefan really cares about you and has for a while. Don't worry about all that other stuff…least of all Elena. Just let yourself be adored, in only the way Stefan Salvatore can." Bonnie sighed and thought about it.

"Care you were the biggest Elena and Stefan fan." Caroline nodded. "Yeah I was…but that was a while ago. And it's mainly because I know Stefan is a great guy. Well you know when he's in control, and he deserves a great gal. He deserves some loyalty right now. Who's more loyal than you Bonnie? He's also needs someone who is going to help him deal with the ripper and by deal I mean set his ass on fire. And that's you. I think Stefan figured that out also." Bonnie smiled. "I guess you're right. I should just see what happens. Give him a chance. What about you? Where you _adored _last night? What am I saying? Klaus probably flew you to Paris."

Caroline smiled, but Bonnie could see that it didn't touch her eyes. She could read the guilt all over her face. She couldn't be in Caroline's position. "It was really lovely. It was amazing actually. We went to DC. To an art exhibit opening at the Smithsonian and then out to dinner at Cityzen. Oh yeah…I kinda met a Supreme Court justice." Bonnie's eyes bulged. "Yeah." Caroline said playing with her silverware. "You don't sound excited Care." Caroline looked on the verge of tears. "How can I be? I had a really good time but I kept thinking about Tyler. I felt really guilty. And Klaus was so sweet…I mean he's a monster, the things of nightmares. It's unreal how charming and attentive he can be." Bonnie sympathized with her friend. "I think the charming thing is part of his evil persona." Caroline laughed. "I guess your right. I just have all these questions and feelings that I don't know what to do with."

Bonnie reached over and grabbed her friend's hands. "Have you talked to Tyler?" Caroline sighed scrunching up her face. "Yes, apparently him and Hayley just "hung out". They came here, drank, and shot pool. She's a guy's girl!" Bonnie was trying to choose her words carefully. "Well, we all do that as friends. So it was like a friendly outing." Caroline shook her head.

"Whatever. I know when a skank wants my man. Do you know she slept with Klaus?" Bonnie eyes widened. "What!?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah apparently it was a one night stand. This girl is bad news." Bonnie shook her head. She wasn't sure if Caroline was more jealous of Hayley and Tyler or Hayley and Klaus.

"Speaking of bad news Elena killed three people last night. Damon and my mom spent half the night looking for her." Bonnie sighed. She was supposed to be protecting humans. But no, last night she was too busy with Stefan. Images from her late night escapades invaded her mind. She warmed.

"She actually tried to kill four." Bonnie and Caroline looked up at the Blonde original. "Can we help you Rebekah?" Caroline said clearly agitated. Rebekah sat down in the chair besides Bonnie. Caroline raised her brow. "I was over there reading and couldn't but help and over hear your conversation about my brother and my ex. I'm impressed witch." Rebekah smirked. "If you ask nicely I can tell you about me and Matt's date."

Caroline looked at the vampire incredulously. "Um…one, you can't just pop up in the middle of our conversation because your being tacky and snooping. Two, we can get all the dreadful details from Matt later. He is _our friend_. Three-" Bonnie touched Caroline's hand. "Care let her tell her story. All Matt will tell us is 'it was cool'. Plus she may have the inside scoop on Elijah and Katherine." Rebekah grinned. "I do indeed." She could like the Bennett witch.

"Well Matt and I went on a romantic picnic in the afternoon because he had to work. We talked and got to know each other better. After we went for ice cream. And he brought me a rose. It was nice and very sweet. And he agreed to have lunch with me next week." Bonnie smiled. She didn't know why but she liked Rebekah. She kind of reminded her of Caroline. But she would never tell Care that. It was clear Rebekah just wanted someone to love and confide in, and Bonnie could understand that. Caroline pursed her lips. "And today you're here stalking him." Rebekah narrowed her eyes. Bonnie threw her friend a look. "Caroline." Caroline sighed.

"Anyway, in other news…Elijah informed me and Klaus that he and Katherine were going to London. They didn't know when they would be back. Nik would have tried to stop them or rather kill Katherine, but he was too busy calling in favors to take you on your little excursion to the nation's capital. I wonder does he realize how much you've ruined him." Caroline stood. Rebekah did also. Bonnie sighed. "Okay ladies calm down. I don't feel like giving out aneurisms or calling the fire department." Both ladies glared at Bonnie. Bonnie raised her brow, watching as both blonde vampires took their seats.

"Well…Katherine and Elijah? I would have never saw that coming." Bonnie said. Caroline looked at her friend surprised. "Are you serious? The way he used to drool over Elena? At least he had sense enough to go back to the original version." Caroline said.

"Actually," Rebecca chimed. "The Original version was Tatia." Caroline face was full of contempt. Could they really not see they were so much alike, Bonnie thought. I guess it was a good thing. Mystic falls didn't need Caroline and Rebekah teaming up, the council and other various committees Caroline ruled over would tremble in their wake. What was she thinking; the world would tremble in their wake.

"Bekah please tell me you are not boring Caroline and Bonnie with my past indiscretions." Klaus said taking the seat besides Caroline. "Caroline you look lovely as always. Witch, I would say the same but you look a bit…weary." Rebecca smirked. "You can blame that on Stefan brother."

Klaus red lips upturned into a smile. His brows rose. "Really? The Bennett Witch and the Ripper what a pair you make." Klaus said chuckling. "You know if you two every want to venture back into the Dark side. I'm willing to take you under my wing. We three could have a lot of fun." Bonnie sneered at Klaus. Caroline glowered at him. "Don't be ridiculous Bonnie and Stefan are right were they belong. With their friends."

Klaus twisted a strand of Caroline's hair around his finger. "But I thought we were friends too love." He said pouting. Caroline looked down then back up at Bonnie. She could see the questions forming in Bonnie's mind but thankfully her face was devoid of any judgment. Caroline sighed pushing Klaus hand away. "We are, which means you can't recruit my two best friends into your dark army of iniquity." Klaus shrugged. "What we give up for love." Caroline blushed.

"I'm hungry." Klaus said rubbing his hands together. Bonnie's brows shot up. "Calm down witch… I meant for human food." Klaus turned looking for a waiter. "Rebekah be a dear and get your serving boy over her to take my order." All three ladies rolled their eyes and sighed. Klaus grinned evilly.

Bonnie caught Matt's eye and waved him over. "Hey guys. Klaus." All three girls looked up at Matt and beamed. Klaus shook his head. He really didn't understand the hold this human had over them. "Hey Matt. How is it going today? This place is packed." Bonnie said looking around the room. She was noticing for the first time that it was mostly women.

"We've been slammed since lunch. I don't know what's going on." Matt said shaking his head. Caroline and Rebekah both gave Matt an amused look. "They're here for you Matt." Matt looked around confused. "What!?" Matt, Bonnie and Klaus said in unison. Rebecca nodded. "I hate to admit it but, Caroline is right. They've been talking about you all morning. Your Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelor as it would seem." Matt looked horrified.

"A quarter of these women could be my mother. Ms. Santos could be my grandmother." Caroline shrugged. "That's what a new mansion and new truck will do for you." Bonnie pursed her lips. "Women are not that shallow, Caroline. Matt is a great guy, maybe the auction just showed that off." Everyone at the table turned to look at Bonnie. "What?"

Klaus had grown bored with discussion of Matt's sudden popularity with the ladies. "This is all very enlightening but… Yes, I would like a steak rare, and some of those little roasted potatoes. And bring me a bottle of your finest whiskey." Matt scribbled Klaus's order on his pad.

"You guys want anything else. Rebekah do you want a refill?" Rebekah smiled. "No, Thank you." Matt blushed and smiled back. "I'll put this in." Klaus huffed. "Oh, get a room." Matt grinned walking away from the table. Caroline and Bonnie watched this exchange with mixed feelings, happy that Matt was getting some well deserved female attention and worried for him just the same. Then they both realized they had just gone on dates with the Original Hybrid and the Ripper of Monterey. Dates that they enjoyed. A date Bonnie _really_ enjoyed. Rebecca looked like an angel compared to Klaus and Stefan.

Everyone turned when Stefan pulled up a chair to the table to sit beside Bonnie. "Stefan" Klaus smirked. "Klaus" Stefan said leaning back and laying his arm across the back of Bonnie's chair. "I hear you've been dabbling in a little magic. Or is the correct term diddling." Klaus snarked. Rebekah giggled. Bonnie fought the urge to give him an aneurism.

Caroline huffed. "You can be so rude." Klaus feigned offense. Stefan smiled. "Don't worry about it Care. Hey… where's Tyler?" Rebekah giggled again. Bonnie turned to look at Stefan shocked, feeling bad for her friend. She poked Stefan in the stomach. Caroline looked guilty despite knowing Stefan was trying to bait Klaus. Klaus pursed his lips and stared dangerously at the only man he ever called friend. Bonnie sighed.

"Again. I'm really tired, and I don't feel like giving out aneurisms or setting people on fire, but I will." Stefan leaned in and kissed Bonnie on the forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry your so tired babe." Caroline beamed. Bonnie blushed. Rebecca looked amused. Klaus rolled his eyes looking around. "Where's my food?"

The next twenty minutes was a pissing contest between the ripper and the hybrid. Caroline looked up and began fuming at who walked through the door. Bonnie and Rebekah noticed Caroline's gaze and turned. Tyler and Hayley walked in the restaurant looking around. When Tyler spotted Caroline at the table with Klaus he began to make his way over.

Meanwhile Matt had appeared, setting Klaus lunch on the table before him. "What's up Stef? You want something?" Stefan looked at Bonnie. "Me, Care and Rebekah just ate." She said seemingly reading his mind. "I want a burger and fries." Matt wrote his order. "How you want that burger?" Stefan noticed Tyler walking up. "Um…make it rare, and bring me a shot of whiskey." Klaus smiled at Stefan's order. Bonnie raised a brow noticing the similarities between their orders too.

"Well isn't this quant." Tyler said coming to stand beside Caroline. Hayley stood behind Klaus. "Hey babe. Me and Bonnie were having lunch and Rebekah then Klaus joined us." Bonnie sat up. She was going to have to set somebody on fire. She just knew it. Stefan didn't like the look on Bonnie's face.

"What's up Ty, pull up a seat. Hey, yeah your friend too. Halle." Stefan said motioning to the chairs at the nearest tables. Hayley narrowed her eyes. "It's Hayley." Stefan raised his hands in apology. Rebekah and Caroline giggled, eyes widening as the realized they were sharing a moment. Tyler and Hayley sat: Tyler by Caroline and Hayley by Klaus. Bonnie was still worried.

Klaus sat eating contently unconcerned by the Lockwood boy. He had made him and had no trouble ending him. Aw, but Caroline would never forgive him. He had warned her that he was going to kill him eventually, but still they had made such progress.

The table was silent. Tension and apprehension had replaced words. Tyler was Stefan's boy, but Stefan loved Caroline like a sister. If they were being honest with themselves they were both fucking up in Stefan's book. And, if Bonnie got involved and got hurt, he couldn't be responsible for the ripper's actions. He was rubbing the back of her neck to calm her down, but she was still on guard. He was about to suggest they leave even though he hadn't gotten his food.

Tyler noticed Stefan's posture and his hands on Bonnie's neck and couldn't help but smile. What had happened on their date? If Stefan's behavior at the auction was any indication, Stefan had broken that dry spell. Hallelujah. The boy could be tense, especially since he was trying to learn control. Tyler turned back to Caroline. His Care Bear looked guilty as hell, which didn't help his jealousy.

Matt came out of the kitchen carrying Stefan's order. He looked over at the table the tension was palpable from across the room, except Klaus who looked oddly serene. It was creepy. He didn't know what Caroline saw in the dude. But that was Care always trying to save someone. Who else needed more salvation than Klaus, an unrepentant mass murderer? He was glad he was off so he could help if need be.

"Hey Sue, table six just got two new customers can you take care of them when you get done." Sue smiled wide. Batting her eyes lashes. "Sure thing, Matt." Matt was shocked. Was Sue flirting with him? Damn maybe Care and Rebekah weren't crazy.

Matt walked over and set Stefan's food in front of him. He stood behind Rebekah. "So what's up? I just got off. We got any plans for tonight. He said to no one in particular trying to diffuse the atmosphere. I could go for a few beers at the house." Stefan nodded catching on to what Matt was trying to do. "Yeah isn't a game on tonight? New England and the Ravens," Stefan added.

Rebekah glanced up at Matt. "I don't mind watching." Matt smiled down at her. Stefan ate a fry, swatting at Bonnie as she stole one. "What about you Ty, we could order wings and pizza," Stefan said. Tyler shrugged. "You know I'm down." Bonnie stole another fry, smiling. Caroline took one too. Stefan stared at his blonde friend amused, and then turned back to Bonnie "What about you Miss Bennett? I believe you're a football fan." Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. I don't have anything else to do. Care?" Caroline nodded. "Sounds good." The table went silent. Hayley rolled her eyes. It was obvious no one was going to ask her or Klaus to join them. Not that he cared, but still…

"Well aren't you rude Caroline. I would at least think you would ask Klaus, your boyfriend, to join you." Hayley said smiling wickedly. Caroline jumped up. "That's it I'm going to kill this bitch." Caroline dove over the table landing on Hayley. Knocking the werewolf backwards. She pinned her to the ground her hands clutched around her throat.

Bonnie tried to run to Caroline's aid but Stefan grabbed her around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "I'll get her." He moved towards Caroline. Tyler stood staring not knowing what to do. Klaus watched him still eating, shaking his head. "Caroline, calm done." Matt attempted. Stefan pushed past him and Rebekah and pulled the vampire off the werewolf. There were screams from the crowd in the restaurant. Matt motioned to Sue to evacuate the Grill. He didn't know what the hell was going to happen. People started spilling out of the restaurant.

Damon walked in with Elena on his heels. "What the hell is going on?" He took in the sight before him rolled his eyes. "This shit again?" Stefan had to push Caroline towards Bonnie to get her to stop lunging for the teen wolf. "It's okay Care. Ignore her. She's jealous." Bonnie said soothingly. Hayley sat coughing on the ground. She climbed to her feet slowly. Matt tried to help because she wobbled. Once she caught her breath Hayley ran charging towards Caroline. Her teeth bared ready to bite. Hayley leaped but instead of landing on Caroline she landed ten feet away on a pool table. Everyone turned towards Bonnie watching as her arm still hung in the air. Stefan smiled, and winked at Bonnie. She couldn't help but grin back. Klaus looked impressed.

Elena stood watching as all of this unfolded. Was Stefan and Bonnie flirting, the bitch that let her brother die? Now she was flirting with her ex-boyfriend, while her brother lay in the ground. Before she knew it Elena was speeding towards Bonnie. Elena grabbed her and clamped down on the witches neck drinking feverishly. Caroline was about to attack but before she could. Stefan was ripping Elena off Bonnie. Elena fell backwards over a table.

"There's my old friend the ripper." Klaus said drinking a shot of whiskey, still sitting at the table eating. Stefan broke the chair nearest him freeing a leg. He rammed the makeshift stake into Elena's stomach. When her turned Damon tackled him to the ground. They moved around the restaurant in haze. Destroying the interior of the Grill as they went.

Caroline checked on Bonnie. Elena hadn't had time to drain that much blood. Something dangerous was building up inside of Bonnie. Something she was trying to get a grip on. The lights started to flicker. The ground started to tremble. Klaus looked at the witch in awe. He really needed her to be on his team. Matt and Tyler ran to Bonnie trying to help Caroline calm her.

Suddenly Stefan and Damon flashed by them pushing Matt off his feet. He hit his head on the table then he toppled to the ground. Rebecca ran over to him instantly. Using her fingers to check his pulse. It was weak. She ripped into her wrist; thankful she was still a vampire. She forced her blood down Matt's throat. The wound on his head closed but he remained unconscious. Rebecca dragged him behind the bar, out of the line of fire.

Bonnie was trying to listen to her friend's voices but her anger was taking over. All the emotion, all the hurt, all the loss, all the sacrifice was churning inside her. Elena rose slowly pulling the stake out of her stomach with a grunt. Bonnie turned and glared at this girl. This person that was supposed to be her best friend, _her sister_, and she couldn't control it anymore.

A glow as bright as the sun started radiating from Bonnie. Every vampire and hybrid in the room stopped in his or her tracks howling in pain. Their skin sizzled, despite their enchanted jewelry. Each vampire dove behind various objects trying to shield themselves from the manufactured solar rays. Elena tried to run as well but found herself pinned to the spot. Her skin was bubbling. Her wails rang out, filling the air.

Every time Damon tried to move forward, searing pain would stop him. Caroline tried to get Klaus's attention from behind the overturned pool table but he was too busy enjoying the show. Rebecca saw the desperation on Caroline's face as she peeked from behind the bar. She wanted someone to care for her like that, a sister.

Not only did she long for true love but friendship also. She stepped out from out behind the bar, biting back her screams. It was like the rays were penetrating her clothing. Bonnie powers were amazing. She took labored step after labored step trying to reach Bonnie before she was incinerated.

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this." Bonnie turned towards the original. "The hell I don't. Stay out of this Rebekah." Rebekah shook her head. "Bonnie she's not worth it. I know you. You're moral. You're mad now but later this is going to kill you. ARGH" Rebekah yelled in pain. Her skin was regenerating only to be seared a second later. Rebekah continued through clenched teeth. "Don't sink to her level Bonnie. Don't let her make you lose _your humanity_. She's not worth it." Somewhere inside Bonnie processed Rebekah's words.

Bonnie looked around at the destroyed restaurant at all the immortal and supernatural beings hiding behind various pieces of furniture. She looked at Elena whose skin was withering away. The glow started to dim until it finally disappeared. Rebecca slumped to the ground. Elena fell also. Damon caught her before she hit the ground. He ripped into his wrist trying to feed Elena his blood before she slipped away. He prayed it would be enough.

Bonnie wavered. Stefan had her in a chair in the blink of an eye. Trying to give her water. Caroline and Tyler were at her side too. Klaus came and stood over Rebekah, more out of curiosity of the effect of the witch's spell than concern. Rebekah would heal.

Elena opened her eyes to Damon's relief. It was short-lived as she fastened to his wrist. She gulped his blood down at an alarming rate. Damon groaned in pain. It looked as if he was wilting from the rapid blood loss.

Bonnie saw this and raised a weak hand. "Stefan." Stefan turned looking back at his brother and the doppelganger. He turned back to Bonnie "They'll be alright." Bonnie tried to speak. "Stef-" Stefan raised a finger to his lips. Caroline was going to ignore them like Stefan but Bonnie turned to her. Caroline sucked her teeth and sighed.

She walked over to Elena and bit into her wrist but before she could offer it to the vampire, Klaus pushed in front of her, ripping into his own wrist. Elena hesitated but then abandoned Damon's arm for Klaus's. Damon's coloring instantly improved. Klaus squatted looking bored. Elena's skin started healing faster. Caroline smiled at Klaus then turned to head back to Bonnie when she noticed Rebekah still lying on the floor. She walked over to her kneeling beside her.

"Thank you." Caroline said smiling genuinely. Caroline tried to bite into her wrist but Rebekah stopped her. "I don't need it." She said weakly trying to sit up. Caroline helped her. It was true. Rebekah's skin was already back to its flawless complexion. She just appeared to be weak. "Matt," Rebekah said pointing to the bar. Caroline's eyes widened as she and Tyler both sped behind the bar.

Matt was sitting up rubbing his head. "What happened?" He said dizzily. Caroline and Tyler laughed. They looked at each other then and hugged. No matter what happened they would always be friends. "Maybe you should check on Halle." Tyler smirked, but went off to sift through the rubble that was once the Grill looking for Hayley. When he found her she was still unconscious but breathing, and her heart rate was strong.

Stefan was placing butterfly kisses all over Bonnie's face. "You know that hold sun thing was scary as shit. No one could stop you without getting torched. It was sexy as fuck too. I thought Klaus was having an orgasm with all the power you were putting off. " _I didn't like that shit either_, the ripper thought. Bonnie eyed Stefan knowingly.

Bonnie shook her head guiltily. "I lost my temper. I shouldn't have-" Stefan pursed his lips. "You were protecting your self and your friends. You're always protecting somebody. That's why I love you Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie looked at him shocked. She smiled, leaning forward to press her lips against his. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too." From behind the bar, Caroline stood and squealed. She hopped up and down clapping. Rebekah laughed. Tyler let out a whoop, "yeah!" Klaus sighed. How the hell did he, a thousand year old terror, end up in this teenage melodrama? "Get a room!" He growled detaching Elena from his wrist and pushing her away.

Stefan picked Bonnie up. She yelped. "That's not a bad idea." They were half way home by the time the door closed.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last, and it's really a short epilogue. Jeremy feels in the next chapter!**


	5. Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors. **

* * *

"Are you satisfied?" Anna said her arms encircled around Jeremy's waist. "Very" he whispered, a tear slowly falling from his eye. He was going to miss them. Miss them all. He was sad he couldn't be a part of their lives any longer, to share in their joys and help with the disappointments. Death provided the benefit of seeing the future and things from the past. It wasn't concrete just glimpses into what could be.

He smiled looking at Matt picking up chairs, when he saw that Rebecca would buy the Grill for Matt's birthday one year. She would stay with him for the rest of his life. He would refuse her many pleas to become a vampire. Their life would be quiet, peaceful, and very much human.

Jeremy was shocked watching Caroline sweep, while Klaus held the dustpan. Despite's Klaus groaning he would be quite happy to have the family he had always dreamed of even if it meant giving up world domination. Who knew all it took to destroy the reign of Niklaus Mikealson was a blonde debutant by the name of Caroline Forbes. The white oak stake had nothing on those baby blues.

As Tyler flipped over the pool table, he caught a glimpse of Tyler and Hayley somewhere in the mountains running through the woods. One minute they were human and the next they were wolves. As they ran, several wolves joined them. Tyler had found his pack, but he returned every now and again to run with his original pack.

Jeremy watched on as Damon sat up, finally recovering from his blood loss. As Elena sat looking bored, Jeremy was sent visions of Damon and Elena in Los Angeles stalking would-be starlets in the night. When they were not fighting they were having sex. _A revelation he could have gone without_. It was a tumultuous relationship. He could only hope that over the millennia, Damon could get her to flip her switch.

Another image surfaced, at first he thought he was seeing an alternate future for Elena, but then realized it was Katherine eating breakfast on some terrace in Rome. Elijah sat clothed in a robe beside her, sipping a mug of warm blood.

As he thought about why he was still here, he didn't know how, but he saw Bonnie and Stefan bursting with happiness, as they painted one of their spare bedrooms yellow. Somehow Caroline had talked Klaus into painting baby animals all over the room. Rebecca and Matt were putting together a crib downstairs. And Caroline was taking pictures to send to Tyler and Damon. When Bonnie turned he could see she wore an expression of pure joy and had a belly as round as a basketball. It was a miracle, and in that moment, he knew it was time to leave.

"I think I'm ready." He said grabbing Anna's hands. Anna stood lost in the vision as well. "Do I make you that happy?" She said looking into Jeremy's eyes. "Of course you do." Jeremy kissed her. "I'm glad." Jeremy looked back for a moment taking one last chance to say goodbye.

Anna stood patiently. When she sensed he was done she asked, "Who do you think is going to get married first?" Jeremy pursed his lips. "I'm going with Stefan and Bonnie." Anna rolled her eyes. "Stefan and Bonnie. Is that all you now how to say? My money is on Klaus and Caroline." Jeremy shook his head. "We'll see," as they faded into oblivion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
